House of My Sisters
by The-.-light-.-of-.-day
Summary: 2003 Buffy Summers changes the rules. Suddenly all the girls that could be slayers are slayers. This is the story of some of those girls. With the appearing of some old friends.
1. The Slayer Handbook Opening

**The Slayer Handbook**

_"Into each generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer." __**The Slayer Prophecy **_

For the last thousand years Slayers were bound by that prophecy, we lived and fought and died alone. Until one year ago, when the last single slayer changed the rules. Buffy Summers; the longest living slayer, fought against the first evil and won. She assembled a team of friends and allies and went to war and in being so, changed the face of the slayer forever.

You are reading this because you were born with the potential to be the saviour of humanity inside you. I'm sure some of you reading this are laughing right about now, saying you're just a normal girl. And maybe you would have been, maybe you would have passed your whole life through without ever knowing about the slayers existence, without fighting a vampire or destroying a demon. But not anymore, Buffy Summers changed everything.

Now you're a slayer and you are being hunted.


	2. This Is The Way It Is

The sound of a quill on paper trailed off with a final sharp scratch and the sound of a book being hastily shut. Now that the room was quiet, Chrissy could hear Oz in the next room halfway through his prayers if she'd gotten the order right, which she rarely did. Lately it seemed she didn't get anything right. Tracing her fingers across the battered cover and over the oddly coloured phrase on the front. In the half light of sundown the colour of looked like old blood contrasting strongly against her pale skin and the dull aged leather. She couldn't read the phrase on the front but the sales girl had told it said ... in an old long dead language.

Chrissy had no idea if that was true or not or even if it was worth the money they paid for it. The sales girl said it was made with very old very dark magic. The idea was you could write into it and the words with appear in books wherever the text was sent, you had to think of the people that the writing was aimed at. So Chrissy had sat and written the first section of the new Slayer Handbook into it, trying to keep her mind on all the other slayers. If the book did it's job the next time one of them opens a book it should show the words Chrissy had agonised over for days.

The trouble was she didn't have a clue whether or not it was working, it could just not be sending the writing anywhere or it could end up in the hands of some demon somewhere. Or maybe in an old forgotten book never to be read by anyone. Then again it could work perfectly and around the world young girls might be clinging to another book finally understanding what's happening to them. Who knows maybe Buffy Summers herself was reading it at this very moment. Chrissy had to hope for something or that desire to run that had become soaked so deep into her bones in felt like the only solid thing left in her world, would resurface and before you knew it she would be back in the wilderness hiding in caves and using her slayer abilities to hunt deer.

"Hey, finished?" The soft voice broke through her doubts and a gentle warm hand covered her own stopping it's movement. Movement she hadn't even been aware she had started. Now four deep scratches decorated the front of her book, perfectly fitted to the nails on her left hand. Chrissy glanced up at her companion with a strained smile, pulling away from him to stand book held tightly too her chest.

"I'm done for now, we should move. Are you going to be sa...alright?" Cringing she looked away, even with all of Oz's explanations she still felt weird around him, especially with the full moon raising behind him, framing his slim form in white light and making the hairs on back of her neck stand up.

Oz was a werewolf and some part of her was telling her to hurt him, to kill him for what he will become. Regardless of the fact he was the only person she had, the only person capable of telling her anything about what's happening to her. The warring between her slayer instincts and her rational mind made her head hurt and her stomach twist itself into hundreds of little knots. And the full moon just made it worse.

"Yeah should be, have you got.." She pulled the small silver weapon from her pocket before he'd finished the sentence. She always kept it on her nowadays, even when she slept. Not that he needed to know that.

"We should go." She muttered, turning away from him, the full moon and the churning in her gut. For now she's have to trust him and what he said about his suppose control of his wolf nature. She had no other choice, she couldn't do it alone and she refused to die before she reached Cleveland.

She heard the striking of a match behind her and despite her better judgement she turned round, watching the single matchstick flickering in Oz's hand. She ran her gaze one last time over the run down off house they had been stayed in, allowing her thoughts to go into the dank dark of the basement where some kind of demon was taking what would be it's last breaths. She wasn't sure what kind of demon it was, but it had attacked them when they broke into this house and had kept trying to kill them until they locked in down in the basement. That was last week.

At first it had spent all day growling and snarling and threatening them in some strange hostile demon tongue. The old wooden door shuddering under it's weight, and she had spent all day staring at the door waiting for the lock to give and the boards she had nailed across to break. After a few days it had gone quiet, which was much more worrying than the growling. Crissy didn't stop watching the door though.

She hadn't slept for more than a few hours in the past week, convinced that the demon would somehow escape it's confines and come from her. But then she got that feeling with or without a demon roaming around underneath her. The match finally caught and Chrissy's hand shot out to grab at Oz's clothing pulling him back as the doorway suddenly burst into flame. Old houses burn quickly a voice in back of head warned.

Stumbling slightly at the extra weight of keeping Oz on his feet she turned her head away from the blaze, trying to convince herself that the low screaming whine she could hear was from the old wood and not the living creature she was burning alive. Demon or not she knew she'd be hearing that sound tonight, mixed in with her dreams of dying.

"Come on, we need to leave before somebody notices something." Dropping her hand down to stroke along the cover of the book, she turned her back on the increasing screams and walked out into the street. It would be worth it, it would all be worth it.


	3. The Slayer Handbook Explanations

I suppose if i'm asking you to trust me i should explain myself, who I am, how I can help you. My name is Christina Ally Hart. I was born in England in 1982, in a little town called Cherry Burton. I wasn't a Watchers council child. I grew up without any idea of the supernatural undercurrent in the world. I had a normal life, I had a loving family, a mother, father, and two younger sisters. I went to parties and had boyfriends and finish my school years with very little fanfare and decent enough grades. I floundered for a while after school, being odd jobs but I eventually enlisted in the army at the age of 19.

I did well in the army, lots of potentials do apparently. I had these dreams throughout my entire life, almost every night. The only extraordinary thing about me. Dreams of fights I've never had, of demons and dark creatures and of dying. So many times I died in my sleep. But I could fight, without any training or instruction, my body just knew what to do. I excelled in the army. Within the year I had been promoted twice. Then on my twentieth birthday I was contacted by a covert group and offered a place in special ops. I was going to be one of the best, the elite. Fighting to defend my country from all manner of threats. It was everything I'd ever wanted.

I was fighting when the world changed. His name of Michael and he was my friend. We'd been fighting for around 15 minutes, with the instructor yelling at us for the sidelines and the rest of our squad betting their duties for the night on who would win. I wasn't the favourite. I rarely was. I went to punch him, full strength in the jaw. I'm pretty small and light, barely 5'3 and 60lbs on a bad day. It shouldn't have done anything more than break his jaw and then only if I got the angle right. It killed him. My slayer powers activated just as I threw the punch, I hit him with full slayer force, he flew back about 10 feet into a stone wall. He never got up again.

I was arrested and locked away in the same building I've been taught to defend. The guards looked at me strangely, everyone did. They were scared of me, there was no way i should have been able to throw that kind of a punch. They thought I was on drugs, i even heard whispers of spying. They thought I was their enemy, suddenly the men and women i thought of as my second family had become strangers to me. I was going to be thrown out of the programme, out of the army. A dishonourable discharge. I thought my life was over.

That night I had my first, first Slayer dream. I was in the desert in some remote part of the world and I felt strong, powerful. Like nothing on this world could stop me. I knew i was something good, something feared but good. And I knew I couldn't stay there, could not wait for judgement. I could hear her voice in the back of my head, telling me to run. When I woke up I fought my way out the facility and ran.

I found the government had lied to me, I wasn't in England anymore. I was in some remote part of China, but I didn't know that at the time. I had no indeed what I was, what I could do or where I could go, but I knew instinctively I had to keep moving, that I couldn't go home. That I didn't really have a home to go to. I learnt to listen to my body and found i could leap from the ground onto the roof of a single story building, I could knock down a metal door with a few kicks and I could keep pace with a moving car for a good mile.

Then I started getting attacked, by these weird creatures. People with green skin and horns, men and women with sharp teeth and messed up faces. I ran again.

Eventually I killed one, a vampire. Male, he looked young and smelt dead. He trapped me against a building and I lashed out knocked him back again and again until he stumbled right into a tree and then *poof* he turned to dust. He went from messed up person into little pieces of ash. I thought I'd gone crazy. But then there was Oz. He heard the sounds of my fight and came help me thinking i was a helpless civilian about to be eaten. He saw me fight, he saw Buffy in me, and faith. Saw the moves of theirs I'd taken from my dreams and he knew. He followed me, just to make sure.

I knew something was following me, he followed me back to my pathetic hotel and knocked on my door. It was strangely told me I was a slayer and I laughed in his face. He told me of demons and vampires and young woman who save the world and can bend a rifle in two with a single hand. I laughed at him again. Then he turned from a normal young guy; with an odd taste in clothing and more jewellery on one of his wrists then I owned, into a wolf. Right there in my hotel room he changed. After that I started to listen to him.

He told me that he'd known two slayer before Buffy and Faith. He explained the rule of one girl in the world fighting the demons and monsters, he told me Faith must have died. He told me of Kendra, the slayer before Faith. A slayer who's death I have lived in my dreams. He told me about werewolves like him and explained how he managed to control his inner wolf, then he told me of vampires. Infected humans who drink blood just like in the legends. And the Hellmouth, the literally mouth of hell where demons come to try to end the world.

It's been 3 weeks since then, we've been moving slowly. Taking down evil creatures where we can. That how I found this book, apparently magic is just a real as vampires. I write in this book and you read it in the next book you open. At least I hope you do. The creature that sold me this book was purple, light purple and she kind of glowed. At least I think it was a she. She told me I wasn't alone, that every slayer everywhere had been activated. She said there is close to 2000 of us. I haven't met any, maybe one of you reading this can could find us.

We're in Russian at the moment working our way across to the very border, hopefully we'll be able to find a ship to jump into Alaska then travel down. We're aiming to get to Cleveland, USA. Home of it's very own we have decided to fight, to protect people. I've decided to stick around, to fight. I'm not running anymore.


End file.
